masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Identityis
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Identityis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 15:30, July 13, 2009 Drew Karpyshyn Lets face it, Mass Effect wouldn't have been such a sucess if it wasn't for the story. Drew Karpyshyn, the lead writer at Bioware has sort of become the unsung hero of Mass Effect. His writing is incredible, and yet, very few people have heard of him. I personally beleive that we should dedicate pages in this wikia to commemorate certian Bioware staff members like Casey Hudson and Drew Karypshyn. Like Halopedia (Halo Wikia) we will show that behind the Universe of Mass Effect, there are hardworking people at Bioware trying to help out people like us! :That's a laudable idea. But... BioWare games are written in teams. Drew was lead writer for Mass Effect, absolutely, but there were five other people on the writing team. Not to mention all the technical, line and copy editors whose names never get out there but whose work is essential. I'd feel uncomfortable about singling one person out when the writing was a team effort. :Besides, though the writing was good, it was brilliantly showcased by the cinematic design, which was supported by art, technical design, audio, animation... Commemorating every single one of those people is beyond our scope. So I think we're better with just a BioWare page; we can link to people's pages on Wikipedia or IMDB if necessary. --Tullis 15:36, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I truly respect your constructive criticism. However, the reason I point to Drew Karpyshyn specifically is because I have read both of the prequel novels(which is just text and no art included) and enjoyed the story of both novels more then the actual game's story. I am unaware of how many people went into writing the novels, but Drew's name is the only one on it. The story is compelling, philosophical, and vivid in almost every aspect. That brings me to another piont, I truly beleive that Mass Effect could be more in depth about philosophy like a game such as Bioshock. It adds a lot to a game when it really makes you think about what you're playing. Are the motivations behind the protagonists truly noble? These are the kind of questions Shepard should be asking himself. Planet Exploration Guides Actually, each individual planet (that can be landed on) not only has the information from the galaxy map and all their stats, but a detailed map with a key for points of interest, salvage, and native life forms. A good example is Eletania. But contact DRY if you have planet page suggestions. : ) --Tullis 15:05, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Wow. I actually didn't know taht each page was so deatiled. I was more concerned though about each landable planet having its respective map. But I am truly impressed A FULL Galaxy Map There are planets and systems from Mass Effect and Mass Effect Galaxy. I wonder if there is a way to merge both Galaxy maps to further provide a comprehensive veiw of the Mass Effect Universe